Vigora
by fang1108
Summary: Emily, an omega,goes out to preform a simple job for Stryker whom she works for. But when she brings Victor Creed the papers, she realizes that Stryker isnt who he seemd to be,joins Magneto as his first 'secret weapon' VictorXocXpyro
1. New Job

**Hi!! so I think I'm going to drop my other Sabertooth story (it was quite awkwardly written, I don't know what came over me) REVIEW pleaseee! I drop stories I don't get reviews on

PREFACE:

William Stryker flipped through papers on his desk, glancing up at the bored late aged teenage girl sitting in the wheelie chair spinning around the room. His eyes darted around, looking for her file, not in an urgent manner but more just for personal entertainment. Her chest length and layered dirty blonde hair swung around her face, the wind from spinning in quick circles making it fly around her freckled fair skin. She stopped spinning for a moment and glanced over at me, staring with her big icy blue eyes.

"So is this what you do all day?" she asked flipping her excessive side bang out of her face, her sarcastic voice filling the air. Finally, I shoved a file away in a cabinet, taking out the folder I needed.

Gender: Female

Name: Emily Austin

* * *

Current Health Status: Perfect

* * *

Service Group: High Mutant Employee

Firm Type: Captain Retriever

Firm/Mutant Name: Vigora

* * *

MUTATION: energy creation and manipulation, regeneration

--REGISTERED: Yes

SECRET SOCIETY:

--Cover: Traveling business woman

--LEVEL: Omega-Level

--EXTRA SKILL: fast reflexes

--EXTRA SKILL: trained fighter

--UNHEALTHY SKILL: control loss

* * *

* * *

Chapter one

"So this is what you do all day?" I groaned, swirling around in a circle in the wheelie chair in the center of Stryker's office.

He shot me a look, "I invited you in here as a guest to my office Emily, now start acting your age."

"What's my age again?" I asked, tilting my head over the back of the chair so I could see him making my hair fall out of my face.

"Seventeen in human years," he grumbled, attempting to file away a big manila folder filled with tons of paper.

I don't think I had ever been more bored before in my life. Every day on my life was on edge, living with risks around every corner. There really was no other way to live being a retriever for William Stryker. My job was to go out and track down and retrieve, hence the whole job title, mutants that he needed for his experiments. What did I get out of this? A shit load of money and the perks of having every need I had met at the snap of my fingers.

I began to make obnoxious noises to sing along to a song which was playing on the radio as I got up to walk around my boss's humungous and overly futuristic Star War's like office. His eyes slowly raised up from behind a paper he was examining from behind his desk, his glasses were sliding down his young thirty year old nose.

I shot him an obnoxious smile before bouncing back to the chair and sliding all the way from ten feet away to right in front of his desk, making myself burst out into a fit of laughter.

Stryker's lip twitched in the corners, showing he was trying to not smile.

"Gotcha," I winked and he let a smile out, trying to concentrate on his paper.

Plopping my head in my hands with my elbows on his clear desk, I sighed loudly and dramatically. It was slow this month in the office, Stryker had been working with a new and unimportant project which he tried explaining to me once but because it had no interesting parts, just a bunch of mathematics and other things I didn't give a rats ass about, I didn't really listen.

"Do you want a job?" he asked finally, slapping the paper down on his desk impatiently.

"Oh yes sir."

"How about you go out to the Canadian woods near Alberta. They are one of our good clients, so don't fuck up."

I gave him a short sarcastic laugh and he ignored me, "I want you to go find him which shouldn't be difficult because he'll probably smell and find you first. Then when he does I need you to give him this file for me."

"Gotcha boss," I snatched the file from his hand and waltzed out of his office and down the hall. Figuring I would be gone for a while, I decided to go back to my room and pack a bag.

Quickly sliding the key card through the giant gray doors and walking down the dorm hallway, I slid the card in one last door before walking into my bedroom in the office, revealing a decent sized living area with a deep red twin comforter thrown in a ball on a white mattress, black carpeted floors, and a ton of papers with profiles of mutants I had to track sprawled across the floor. I don't live in this room but it was a good thing to have when I had to be nearby the office for a couple days which was rare, being on the road or at my own house most of the time.

There was an old rusty colored backpack which I threw a couple pairs of jeans and shirts into with other things I would need like a toothbrush and whatnot. Since I knew that I wouldn't be able to wear what I was wearing now, my work uniform which was a full black body suit with 'WS' written on the upper right hand corner. I pulled on a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a maroon tank top and then threw on a tight black hooded sweatshirt over it. After slipping on a pair of sneakers and slipping my laptop and cell phone into the bag, I left the room and departed for the car which I knew Stryker probably had waiting for me outside to take me as far as the Canadian border.


	2. See you in new york

**I'm loving all the followers! Ok another thing, in the first chapter I accidentally made Stryker seem to be thirty. I meant to say fourty (heheh..my bad) this takes place during the second movie. I made it so Victor is still his Xmen Origins self though. PS: I changed the summary/plot

Merci review please.

Chapter two

Inside the lush black on black, tinted window, leather interior Cadillac that picked me up out front, I lounged in the back seat, enjoying the limousine like space. In my sweatshirt pocket I felt my fingers roam over a metal cold object. When I pulled it out, the weapon that Stryker gave to me when I finally reached the high level of a retriever, the Captain retriever, I got this. What it was, was a machine specially designed for me personally. Since I can create energy and morph it around, this metal object could come in handy.

First off, when I create energy, it comes out as a visible aura, the color depending on what mood I am in. Normally it comes out red when I'm fighting because of the excitement and adrenaline. Its power depends on how I make it work. Sometimes I could make it thermal energy, burning or giving almost icy burns to the victim. Or I could make it kinetic, so it is like a force without the sting of the usual electricity in the punch or extreme temperature. The device that Stryker gave me was a half a foot long empty metal tube which worked as a lock when I wanted to capture someone so I don't have to keep an eye on the energy cage I create around them to prevent escape.

I stuffed it back in my pocket and wondered if I would have to use it soon. But of course there was no way that I would have to use it on the person I was meeting with in Canada. Stryker's 'good clients' as he put it were usually people he held special interest in to experiment on eventually or just painfully rich investors. I met with most of these people because other than my highly significant job I sometimes served as an assistant to Stryker. But usually I prefer to just stay with field work, fighting and going to different places.

The car slowed to a stop and I glanced out the darkly tinted window to see that we were near a forest, almost completely surrounded by it. After I stepped out, my sneakers squishing into the lush grass and I began walking away from the car, into the silent woods.

"Fuck," I muttered to myself after walking around the woods for about ten minutes. Realizing I really had no idea where I was going and that Stryker told me to wander around until this guy found me.

"Is there a problem gorgeous? What are you doing out here?" someone asked from behind me, making me jump about twenty feet in the air.

I spun around to see a man in a pair of dirty jeans and work boots with a flannel shirt on top. His brown hair was slicked back and he had a typical lumberjack beard. In his hand was a large shot gun which he put down under a tree before stepping closer.

"You're out in the middle of the woods alone."

"I realized that." I snapped.

He put his hands up in a surrendering mode, "Hey there, you don't need to get mad with me. I just wanna help you pretty lady."

He shot me a wicked smile and stepped a little closer, "Why don't I take you a few miles east back to my house and we can help get you home."

"I'm not a lost dog dumbass," I rolled my eyes, almost hoping for him to make a move at me so I could just kill him already.

"You are not a dog, you're one fine piece of-

My arms shot out in front of me and I released a rush of yellow, showing that my emotions were mixed. The kinetic energy sent him flying back into a tree painfully, he slowly reached over for his gun. Without another thought, I used a shock of electric energy, coming out as the same yellow visible aura and sent a ball of it hurtling towards him. He lay limp on the ground and I kicked his gun away, prodding him with it a few times before I was certain he was out cold. And dead.

I heard laughing from behind me and I spun around, having my hands surrounded by a gray (nervous) color, ready to strike.

A man larger than I had ever seen before emerged from the trees, standing at about six and a half feet. He had buzzed brown hair and mutton chops on his face. A smile formed on his face, revealing large fangs. His arms seemed strong, protective, enticing…

I glanced at him for another moment and his voice cut through my thoughts, "Take a picture there sugar."

I growled a little, "Are you the man I'm supposed to meet with?"

"Yes," he walked closer, rubbing his fingers over his chin, exposing dangerously long nails.

For a moment I thought about how pissed off Stryker would be if he found out that I had killed someone in front of a client. But this guy didn't seem like he would care too much about it.

I cleared my throat, "Well he sent me to give this to you."

I pulled out a folder from under my sweatshirt which I held in there to keep safe and the large man took it without pulling his eyes from mine.

"Well are you at least going to introduce yourself?" he asked, opening what I handed to him.

"Vigora," I looked away from his intense gaze.

"What's your real name dumbass?" he asked, sighing a little.

I did everything in my power to not growl again, "Emily."

"Well, Emily, my name is Victor Creed," I could tell he was enjoying my anger. "And you don't need to be so mad."

"I'm not mad," I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

"I can smell it on you. It's quite…alluring," he grinned down at me again.

My mind flashed back to Stryker 's voice before I left, 'don't fuck this up'.

"I'll try to not be so attractively angry," I sarcastically muttered.

He snickered and flipped through a few papers inside the folder and handed me one of them.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Read it," he sounded annoyed and impatient.

My eyes flickered over the paper, scanning over it quickly.

"It's about Magneto."

"Exactly," he took the paper back. "You work for Stryker?"

I nodded, unsure of where he was going.

He let out a long sigh, "Come with me."

For a second I thought about just leaving but something told me to follow him. We walked a little while and finally reached a large sized cabin. He swung open the door carelessly and I was right behind him. We sat down in the living room on the big leather couches in front of a burning fire place.

He rubbed his hand over his face, "I don't know why I'm doing this. But look at these." He shoved a few papers at me, "They're all talking about how Magneto escaped from his prison cell and an attack on the president by a mutant."

"I already knew that though," I mumbled, remembering the boring new project he was telling me about which was about something called Cerebro.

"Stryker wants to kill all the mutants, do you understand that? That's what he wants. He's offering for me to come with him to help. You understand where I'm going?"

Kill all the mutants…?

He looked even more agitated, "He's going to use us both then try to kill us. He doesn't think I've already figured this out."

I was in absolute shock. There was no way that Stryker would betray me like that. I was his top employee, his best friend…

"You don't believe me? Just wait, he's going to attack a mutant school soon, try to kill them all."

"But why?" my eye twitched as I stared the wall, still not grasping what he was saying.

"Because he's getting paid to do this. He's a scientist Emily," I felt myself shudder a little when he said my name. "I work with Magneto, I know a lot more about this than Stryker does."

But then it hit me, "Why would you be telling a Stryker ally this if you work with Magneto?"

"Because you're a mutant, you don't belong there."

"He hasn't ever done anything to prove his disloyalty to me."

"It's an act," he stood up angrily. "Watch, he's going to kill you or experiment on you!"

"Prove it," I challenged. "Prove that Magneto is the good guy here."

"Fine." He glared daggers into me. "Let's go to New York and you can ask him yourself that Stryker is using you."

"And if you're lying?"

He shot me a look and I gave him one back, "You're a real pain in my ass. Jesus Christ, the last time in my life I try helping someone…"

After thinking for a while I decided to stay overnight at Victor's house. I laid down in the guest room bed that he provided for me and stared up at the ceiling.

I knew he was right.

Stryker told me that I was special, different than the others. He told me that I was his perfect girl for the job. But I always felt like that second child to him, the one that had to go do dirty and unwanted jobs to prove themselves. That's all I was to him, a mutant that could do his dirty work. And he never did tell me what he did with the mutants that I captured. Had he really been experimenting on them? I knew that I was only allowed in two parts of the lab, my dorm room and Stryker's office when invited. He had my house bugged and every time I asked him he would just shoo me away or ask me to go run an errand.

Why haven't I noticed this before?

Anger rushed through my veins and before I realized, I let off a rush of black from my hands and into a lamp, making it explode into a million tiny pieces. Just then the door swung open and Victor was staring over at me.

"Don't fuckin destroy the place," he said suddenly, seeming unfazed by the broken glass he was stepping on. He must have saw my eyes wandering over his feet because he added, "I heal easily."

"Me too."

He sat down on the edge of the bed, "So how old are you anyway?"

"Depends on whose asking," I muttered, laying back into the pillows.

"I am," his harsh voice retorted.

"Fifty seven."

"I'm one hundred and fifty five."

I continued to glare up at the ceiling, "But I look about seventeen or eighteen."

"And I look about thirty," he said, I felt his eyes on me. "You don't seem like the kind of person to care much."

I shrugged lackadaisically.

"So then why do you care about Stryker?"

I thought for a moment, "Have you ever had everyone but you know something and it made you look like a total fool?"

He let out a sarcastic low laugh, "Yeah."

"Who?"

"That's not concerning you now is it?"

"Bite me." I snapped.

He bared his teeth and growled, "Sure, tell me where."

I felt my lip twitch into a small smile, this is just what I needed to cheer me up. A fight.

I sat up quickly and sat on my knees, sitting closer to him so my body was against the side of his arm and I felt him tense up. My hand touched the side of his cheek to make him face me.

"Make me feel better," I mumbled, dragging my nose up his cheek. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pushed me back onto the bed, kissing my lips roughly. The taste of blood entered my mouth, making me want to fight with him even more, not because I was angry but because it released this inner animal I always had.

"You know what it's like," he muttered, biting at my neck as I felt sparks coming off of my body and shocking him a little. "You know what it's like to have that inner animal don't you?"

My teeth were baring but smiling at the same time, "It's sickening isn't it?"

He growled and I released a little more electricity out, shocking him enough to get out a pained grunt. His fingers pulled my hair and he kissed me once more before throwing me into the wall which I broke open with a huge rush of black energy.

My mind was only halfway consumed, more than I had ever let it get before, into the state of lost control which made me feel like I was running on pure adrenaline and ecstasy. I knew that he was the same as I was, holding an inner beast which he had to let control him like this that was always hiding. In my mind what we were doing wasn't meant to be a personal intimacy but I couldn't help but feel a need when he kissed me.

He leapt through the hole in the wall, nails and teeth baring. I let out a wave of black aura after him, sending him flying backwards into the door, knocking him outside. Leaping over the couch and chair, I almost flew outside, defying the forces of gravity.

His massive body crashed into me, but I didn't go flying like he did because he pushed himself with me into a tree, making it break over and us falling with it. Groaning in pain, I stood up and watched the various bloody marks on my arm heal almost instantly. I let out another angry snarl and threw a couple of blackened bursts at him, watching as he dodged the first few then recoiled in pain when the others hit his stomach.

After a few more minutes of playing the game of war we both ended up in an empty field filled with tall grass, laying down next to each other out of breath.

"I've never met someone who understood that before," I mumbled, rolling onto my stomach.

His eyes were closed and he didn't say anything, but he didn't seem mad.

"Stryker told me that if I ever lost that much control over myself that-

Startling me, he pushed me onto my back with his hand over my mouth, laying on top of me.

"Shut up," he insisted lightly, resting his head in my neck.

I smirked, closing my eyes and running my fingers through his short hair. There had never been a time where I was allowed to embrace that inner animal like I just had. Stryker told me about before, he said that only feral (mutants with animal characteristics) and omega-levels (highest level mutant) got that sensation. He called mine 'Vigora' which he got from vigor, meaning energy.

Suddenly Victor stood up and stood over me, grabbing my arm and viciously making me stand back up.

"What the fuck?" I snapped.

He went to punch me but I threw him against the closest tree with horrible force. He growled at me and stormed back to the house.

I stared after him for a moment before following, unsure of what his problem was. Once I reached the house, I found him sitting on the couch, going through my bag.

I growled, "What are you doing?"

"He's tracking you," Victor barked before grabbing my laptop and cell phone and throwing them at the ground, making both smash to a million pieces.

"So?" I asked.

"So, he's probably wondering right about now what's taking you so long and sending people to come find us."

"So let's leave."

He stared for a second before answering, "See you in New York City then."

Before I could say anything he took the animalistic stance he did when we were fighting and bolted out the door, leaving me standing in the living room.

"What a fucktard," I mumbled to myself before sighing and grabbing my backpack, leaving out the door to see the closest place I could catch an airplane out of here.


End file.
